


It Was You!

by wdk



Series: Moments in Life [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, wish it could be a bit longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdk/pseuds/wdk
Summary: Bora comes to a realization.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Moments in Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	It Was You!

**Author's Note:**

> First time I'm coming back in less than a month. Let's hope I can make it a habit.
> 
> T rating for mild cursing, but you can let me know if it's more than mild.

“It was you!”

They had been hanging out at their local pc bang for about a couple of hours already and had just finished another round when Bora had just stood up out of nowhere and pointed at Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon looked around apologetically at the people who had turned to look at them, while chuckling nervously. “Um, pardon?”

“I thought I was kidding myself, but now I know I’m certain.” Bora muttered as she sat back down with complete disbelief in her eyes.

“Bora. What the hell? You’re starting to worry me.” Yoohyeon whispered fiercely, hoping that they weren’t making too much of a scene.

“This whole time we’ve been playing... I should’ve realized earlier when you beat me. Everything is the same. The way you play, the way you talk.” she continued muttering while Yoohyeon looked over in confusion.

“Hey. Hello. Hi.” Yoohyeon waved her hands in front of Bora to get her attention. “Yeah, what’s going on?”

“You tell me ‘BigDog97’.”

Yoohyeon immediately froze in her seat and her face became so red it rivaled that of a tomato.

“Just my-”

“How did you hear about that?” Yoohyeon cut off in a whisper.

Bora looks at her incredulously. “How did I hear about that? Yoohyeon. You were the little shit that beat me at sled racing on Club Penguin seven times!”

“Bora! I haven’t played Club Penguin in years!”

“Yeah, and? What about it? You think I’d forget something like that?”

“I think you’re forgetting how ridiculous you are.” Yoohyeon muttered under her breath.

“What did-”

“Excuse me?” A voice had interrupted.

Both girls turned and saw one of the employees with a look of annoyance on his face.

\--

The two girls were now across the street from the pc bang.

Bora, with a look of shame and Yoohyeon, with a look that could kill.

“Look on the bright side. At least we’re not banned.”

“Bora!” Yoohyeon had just had it with the older one.

Bora had shrunken in on herself even more.

“This is the third pc bang we’ve gotten kicked out of! This week!”

“Oops?”

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*
> 
> my cc: https://curiouscat.qa/_wdk_  
> constructive criticism = always welcome  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
